[unreadable] Tissue engineering is a relatively new but rapidly growing field that has sought to use combinations of implanted cells, biomaterials, and biologically active molecules to repair or regenerate injured or diseased tissues. Despite many advances, tissue engineers have faced significant challenges in repairing or replacing tissues that serve a predominantly biomechanical function, such as articular cartilage. An evolving discipline termed "functional tissue engineering" seeks to address these challenges by emphasizing and evaluating the role of biomechanical factors in the intrinsic and engineered repair of tissues and organs. The goal of this study is to develop novel tissue engineering scaffolds that mimic the biomechanical properties of articular cartilage in tension, compression, and shear. The principal approach of this study will be to develop a 3-D composite woven structure that mimics the viscoelastic, anisotropic, nonlinear, and inhomogenous properties of articular cartilage. We propose the following specific aims: (1) design and form 3-D woven composite fiber-reinforced hydrogel scaffolds; (2) Evaluate mechanical properties of these constructs in tension, compression, and shear, and (3) Evaluate the metabolic activity of chondrocytes embedded within these matrices. This information will improve our understanding of engineered tissues and the role of biomechanics in reparative medicine. Clearly, there is a need to establish functional criteria for articular cartilage that will help those who seek to design and manufacture tissue engineered constructs. The development of a 3-D weaving technology will hopefully provide a novel means of developing tissue engineered constructs that are biomechanically functional at the time of creation, through surgical implantation, and integration into host tissues in the body. An improved level of biomechanical function will increase the level of success in the engineered repair of various tissues of the musculoskeletal system as well as other organ systems of the body. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]